A Ghoul's Unbreakable Bond
by Sonamykiller251
Summary: Kaneki Ken is a ghoul, which means he devours people. One night on a hunt for flesh, he comes across a girl and decides to spare her life. What will become of this? Has Kaneki found love? Kaneki x Blind!HumanReader Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been a long while since I uploaded anything since college life is a pain. Keep in mind that this is a reader insert story, my first one actually, so I'm hoping you guys enjoy the effort I put into this. :)**

 **(E/C)= eye color, (F/N), (L/N)= first name, last name, (H/C)= hair color, (F/C)= favorite color Chapter 1: Intro**

Tokyo, one of the biggest places that harbors ghouls. What are ghouls? Ghouls are creatures who disguise themselves as humans and live among them, they are feared because they devour humans. Every human who knows this knows that it's not safe to walk around at night, but some are foolish and ignore the warnings. Kaneki was one of those people, he was an intelligent and aspiring student, before the incident with Rize. After becoming a ghoul, or **rather** half-ghoul, he despised every inch of his being because he didn't want to eat people. However he was tortured by Jason and that had pushed him to accept that fact that he was indeed a ghoul. He no longer was the innocent bookworm, he was now a ruthless, murderous man. He joined the Aogiri Tree in order to become stronger and protect everyone he cared about, or that's what he claimed.

At the present time, Kaneki was looking for a decent meal atop a building while sniffing the different smells the humans had emanated. If he hadn't have been tortured, he would find eating live humans to be revolting. He found one smell that stood out from the rest, one that was begging him to take a bite so he decided on tracking this human down and eating them.

(F/N) was on her way home without having a single thought about ghouls or the possibility of ghouls. Of course, not many people knew or cared that she was, in fact, blind. But being blind didn't scare her since she would make up for it in very sensitive hearing and smell. She was studying hard to get into the university she wanted to get into, Kami. Her parents didn't seem to care what she did so she was on her own most of her life after she turned 16. (F/N) didn't have many friends so she was easily targeted at the school she attended because she was blind. She was currently walking down a path she usually used to get home, even though others avoided it because of suspicion of ghouls, but she didn't know that of course. After hearing a whooshing sound, her dull, (E/C) eyes widened slightly as she picked up her pace and hoped that whoever made that sound would go away. 'Is it a ghoul? Or am I imagining things?' She had a sense that whoever was behind her definitely wasn't human.

Kaneki was closing in on the unsuspecting human, his grin being hidden behind his mask. 'I think I'll take my time with this one, they smell good enough to savor for a while.' Once he got close enough he firmly grasped the human's shoulders and threw them against the wall, not caring if he injured them. All he cared about was his next meal for a while and this was definitely going to be one of his favorite courses.

"You know, it's dangerous for humans like you to be out at this time of night. How unfortunate for you, it seems you're going to be someone's next meal." The girl didn't seem to be fazed because she simply stood up and felt for the wall, looking around aimlessly for whoever threw her. Kaneki approached her and stood directly in front of her and tapped her. "Hey, you should really look your murderer in the eyes before you get killed slowly." She looked directly at his face but acted as if she couldn't see him there, the terrified and confused expressions on her face made him chuckle. "You shouldn't act like you can't see me, I know you can, so quit the innocent act."

"But I can't..." (F/N) spoke quietly and looked at where she thought his face might be, her hands shaking and heart racing. Whoever this person was wanted her dead for some reason but she didn't understand why because she never bothered anyone. "Mister...why do you want to kill me? Did I do something wrong?"

Kaneki was getting frustrated with the way his prey was acting, his left eye turning red and his sclera going black. "Well let's just say you should be afraid of what I am, didn't anyone warn you about ghouls? Because to me, you seem like the type who would know." He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Now you see why you should be begging for your life? You would be lucky if I left you alive."

(F/N) merely stood there beneath this guy, looking very confused. "What are you? I can't see your face...I swear I can't! I know you're aren't that bad of a guy so please just let me go home!" Tears were forming in her eyes, she was deathly afraid of what this man was capable of and what he might do to her if she's not careful with what she says.

The white haired ghoul was utterly confused at what the girl said, if she couldn't see him then why wasn't she as afraid as she was supposed to be? "Alright, if you can't see me, then how do you know I'm not some monster? I could be a ghoul for all you know."

"Because your aura tells me different...I may not know what you look like, but deep down I know you can be a good person." (F/N) told the mysterious man with a quiver in her voice.

Kaneki was astounded, he had never had someone tell him he was a good person, not since he was human. This girl didn't judge him because he was a ghoul, even though she was afraid of him due to his actions. 'Maybe I shouldn't eat her, she seems to be a decent human being.' For once his hunger had actually subsided as he released her chin. "So tell me how it is that you claim you cannot see me."

"We'll you see...I'm...I'm blind, sir." (F/N) trembled as she looked down at the ground, or what she assumed to be the ground.

Kaneki stiffened up and stared at her, his eye widening as she spoke her reasoning for not being able to see him. 'She's...blind? How did I not notice before? Probably because my hunger blinded me.' He reached out and took a bit of her (H/C) hair and stroked it, noticing how soft it was.

"S-So will you let me go? I have to get home soon and my parents might get a little worried." (F/N) looked back up at him and blindly felt for the hand he used to touch her hair with.

"Yeah, I apologize for my behavior. My name is Kaneki Ken, maybe we'll bump into each other again, miss...?"

"(L/N), (F/N) (L/N). It's a pleasure to meet you mister Kaneki."

Kaneki moved out of her way so she could continue walking down the path towards her home, contemplating on whether or not he should follow her home in case other ghouls attempted to attack and eat her. He didn't pity the girl, he merely took a liking to her and decided that he would watch over her.

'Kaneki, huh? Have I heard that name before? Maybe not.' (F/N) continued to think about the odd boy that almost decided to kill her, not knowing that he was quietly following her home.

 **So tell me what you guys think, should I continue it or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that this chapter will be better than the last, it seems some were interested so I'll continue writing this story for a while. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or you so enjoy the stuff that came from my mind. :) Sorry if the chapter title sucks.**

Chapter 2: A Ghoul's Attraction

"I'm home, sorry if I'm late." (F/N) shouted through the house after closing the door behind her and locking it, not knowing for sure if the strange fellow had followed her or not. She wiped her feet on the rug and felt around for the railing that lead her upstairs to her bedroom. There were times that she really hated being blind and this was one of those times. Her parents stated that they cared for her safety but never bought her a walking cane or eye-seeing dog to help her move around so she had no choice but to rely on her sense of touch and hearing. The kids at school would often bump into her deliberately and laugh because she had to aimlessly feel around for her belongings, however the teachers did little to stop the teasing. Once (F/N) found the railing, she started to slowly walk up the stairs to ensure she wouldn't trip. A lot of the time (F/N)'s parents wouldn't acknowledge her so she never knew when they were home or not.  
She made it up the stairs and patted her hands across the wall she knew had the doorknob to her room. 'One...two...three...four.' (F/N) had no problem finding her door since she remembered how many doorknobs was before it. The (H/C) girl opened the door to her room and closed it behind her before she carelessly dropped her stuff by her desk, or what she thought was her desk. Her arms were swinging through the air to find her bed so she could fall asleep. not caring to change her clothes until the next day. After finding her bed and getting comfortable in it, her mind ventured back to the boy she met just a short while ago. (F/N) had never had something like that happen to her so the blurry scene kept replaying in her mind, the touch of his cold hand on her chin made her shiver.  
"What is it about the name Kaneki that keeps me thinking about him?" The name of said person made her eyebrows furrow in frustration, trying to figure out where she heard that name before. "Oh well, he seems like a nice enough guy. And who's to say I won't find him again?" (F/N) smiled softly before drifting off into sleep.

Kaneki had kept a close eye on the blind girl he had almost heartlessly murdered. The pale ghoul wanted to ensure her safety so much that he was willing to put himself in harm's way for her. 'But why?' He asked himself, 'She's just an ordinary human, right? No, she's a strong-minded girl who has little fear towards my kind...she didn't even flinch at the word ghoul.' After she had reached her home, he disappeared into the dark and began his trek back to Aogiri headquarters. He knew Ayato would be pissed that he was out so long but he didn't give a shit what the younger ghoul thought of him. At this point, he was doing what he wanted for one of the people he deeply cared about and wanted to protect.  
When he reached the building that the Tree was staying, he slowly made his way to the room he stayed in, not caring if he ran into the 14-year-old with a temper. Even though he didn't like him much, Ayato was Touka's younger brother so he refrained from beating him to a bloody pulp when they sparred.  
"Where the hell have you been, Eyepatch? Don't you know it's dangerous at this time of night? The fucking doves are everywhere for God's sake didn't anyone ever teach you about common sense?" The purple-haired ghoul spat as Kaneki casually walked past him, angering the younger one and shoving him into the wall. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you're pissing me off." Kaneki just stared stoically at Ayato before grabbing the boy's arm and squeezing it hard enough for it to break.  
"First of all, don't touch me...second, if you must know, I was just getting a late night snack. And third, who gave you the authority to push me around, runt?" The white-haired ghoul grinned at the sound of Ayato's arm snapping, enjoying the pained expression he made. He knew that he would heal so that's all he did before pushing the ghoul away from him and continuing to walk towards his living space.  
Ayato growled deeply before glaring at the Eyepatch Ghoul, cradling his arm gently and staring at the floor. "Don't break my damn arm before a raid you jackass...next time I might break your spine."

Kaneki rolled his eye at what the younger ghoul said. 'You wish, Black Rabbit...' He ended up collapsing on what he called a bed and sighed softly, taking his mask off and setting it on what he presumed to be a dresser. Since ghouls didn't have to sleep as much as humans, his glance fell on the scenery outside, thinking back on (F/N). 'She may have been blind but she wasn't that bad looking...I do like Touka-chan but I guess for now I'll just focus on getting stronger so I can protect them and everyone at Aniteku.' He clenched his fists before closing his eyes and dreamed about when he used to be human.

"Damn that Kaneki...he broke my fucking arm..." Ayato irritatingly wrapped bandages around his arm and cursed to himself. "But what was that smell wafting off him? Did the human he eat really taste as good as they smelt? If that's the case, then why didn't he have any blood on him? Perhaps he didn't want that tasty blood to go to waste, very likely coming from him. I'm envious, how did he come across such a lovely smell? Maybe he can tell me..." The young ghoul got lost in thought as he leaned against the wall that separated his room and Kaneki's. "Or maybe...just maybe, he left that person alive so he could savor them." He grinned and looked out his window, hoping that he could get a taste of the flesh that his ally had stumbled upon.

 **So tell me what you guys think! Is this really going to work between Kaneki and reader-chan? Or will tragedy strike?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Seems you guys really want me to make something of this story! I'd be happy to continue writing this and possibly** **write a sequel to it. Anyways, like always, I DO NOT own Tokyo Ghoul or you a.k.a reader-chan. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Ghoul's Fool (pun intended!)

It turned out that the raid was moved to next week due to Ayato's injury, much to Kaneki's relief since he was hoping to see (F/N) again. However the Aogiri preferred to rest during the day so as to not stir up a commotion in broad daylight for the doves to see so this troubled Eyepatch. He wanted to check on the blind girl before she left her house but Ayato insisted on giving him a lecture on staying out late. 'Geez Black Rabbit, what are you trying to do?' He had no idea that the younger one had caught on to (F/N)'s scent, so he ignored the hot-headed ghoul and made himself some coffee.

Ayato may have hated Kaneki's guts, but he was glad that the half-breed brought on such a delicious scent from wherever he fed last night. After taking his anger out on said ghoul he decided on tracking down this scent and see what he was missing out on. 'If he really did leave that sweet-smelling human alive, I'll be sure to savor every last bite of them.' Little did he know that Kaneki had similar plans.

(F/N) loved relaxing on Saturdays since they were one of her few days off. The (H/C) girl decided on going down to her favorite bookstore then relaxing to a cup of coffee at a place that served great coffee called Aniteku. After getting changed into (whatever clothes you want), she felt around for her purse and placed it on her shoulder before finding the door to leave. "I'm gone! I'll be back later on!" (F/N) shouted through the house as she slowly made her way downstairs and out the door. She made sure it was locked before taking off down the pathway she remembered would take her to (favorite bookstore).  
It wasn't long before she reached her destination, but it did take her a while to locate the correct store because people would give her confused glances until she told them that she was blind. Whenever she went to (fav book store) she wouldn't leave for hours, however today she wanted to get to that coffee place she wanted to visit so badly. (F/N) put down her favorite Braille* book she was reading before she accidentally bumped into a stranger.

"O-Oh! My apologies miss I didn't see you there! You need help?" The fellow who had unintentionally rammed the poor girl looked at her with worry as she felt around for the bookcase to prop herself up. The girl seemed to stare at him blankly as she hauled herself up with a grunt, her eyes were a dull, glassy (E/C).

"Oh no, you're alright. It was mostly my fault for not watching where I was going, you're not at fault at all sir." (Y/N) smiled at the boy who knocked her down, or at least where she thought he might be.

"That's good! By the way my name's Hideyoshi Nagachiki, but you can call me Hide for short, it's a pleasure to meet you miss." Hide cracked one of his widest grins and held out his hand for her to shake, noticing that she didn't know he did. 'She must be blind...how silly of me!'

"Mine is (F/N) (L/N), just call me (F/N nickname). Well I should get going, I'm on my way to a coffee joint that I heard a lot of good things about."

"Is it Aniteku by any chance? You have a date there? Would you like me to escort you? A girl like you shouldn't be alone on a Saturday afternoon."

(F/N) smiled at the boy and nodded, allowing him to lead her since he had automatically caught on to her blindness. The two made it to the café in a short time due to the bookstore being right down the way from it. The bell rang as they walked in, the smell of coffee beans hitting their noses. A waitress greeted them before casually walked over to a table to sit.

"I came here with an old friend a while back, I miss him a lot, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Even though Hide didn't want to discuss Kaneki to a stranger, he felt that she should at least know. (F/N) just gave a small nod and smiled at the waitress as she ordered her coffee.

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he's just sick or something." (F/N) took a few sips of her coffee after it arrived as she heard Hide stand up and head for the door. "Well, anyway, thank you for everything Hide-kun. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." She smiled at where she thought he was standing and waved goodbye, not knowing that he was actually talking about the very person she came across the night before.

 _Later on..._

Ayato was tracking the very scent that he smelt on Kaneki, his nose sticking to the wind in the hopes of finding the delicious human. He wasn't too keen on humans himself, he saw his species as the superior race that will trample humankind one day.  
'I hope this one begs for mercy, who knows, I might actually spare them. But...I don't want Kaneki to find out.'  
The smell hit the ghoul like a brick, his instincts picking up the nearby location of the prized human he was so desperately seeking. He high-tailed it in the direction that the scent was coming from. It turned out to be a girl, a few years older than him by the looks of her, with (H/C) hair and (S/C) skin that seemed to fit her.  
The purple-haired ghoul was just about to dive down to catch her but stopped himself after seeing a black blur close by.  
'Damn it...it's Eyepatch...I'll have to play it cool for a while until I can take my chance at her.' Ayato gritted his teeth angrily before taking off into the darkness, his fists clenching tight.

"You know it's dangerous for a girl like you to be out this late, you might get hurt."

A familiar voice filled (F/N)'s ears as she looked and tried to locate where it came from, a small smile spreading across her cheeks.

"Kaneki-kun? Are you there? Why are you trying to spook me again?"

All she could hear was his chuckle before she felt the nostalgic cold sensation on her chin, causing a small blush to creep up. (F/N) looked up at Kaneki with her glossy, (E/C) eyes and reached out to feel for his face.  
Kaneki untied his mask and let it hang around his neck, his hands grasping hers as he guided them to his cheeks. He wasn't sure why he wanted to do this, or why she did for that matter, but he was glad that she didn't know what his true nature was. After her warm hands settled on his cheeks, his hands settled beside him.

"I was only looking out for you, (F/N)-chan, you know this place is dangerous for a girl in your condition." The truth of the matter was that Kaneki wanted to keep her safe from the world's turmoils and dangers, but he knew that he needed to give her space to grow to be her own person.

"I appreciate that, Kaneki-kun, you're such a nice person." (F/N)'s hands roamed all over Kaneki's face, taking in every curve and feature it had. His skin gave her chills and caused her to shiver. She had wondered why it was so cold but did not want to press him in case it was an issue that bothered him.  
Kankei took in a large whiff of her scent, his mouth watering and his ghoul instincts wanting to take over. However, there was a much more familiar smell mixed in with her own...a smell that he could never forget...

 **So how was that guys? Anything you like or don't like? I forgot to mention that I can only update once or twice a week due to college so try and be patient with me guys! ^_^ *Braille is basically the blind people's language!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating as quick as I'd like, college can be a huge pain in the rear. Turns out you guys seem to enjoy this story so I'll do my best to update it more often. :) As always, I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or you.**

Chapter 4: A Ghoul and A Promise

' _This is...Hide's scent...'_ Kaneki stared down at the girl he held so dear, his best friend's scent was still fresh on her so he figured that she came across him not too long ago.

' _Hide...I'm so sorry...things are like this...but it's for the best...'_ He clenched his fist as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Kaneki-kun, is something wrong?" (F/N) looked at her friend with worry and began to gently stroke his cheek, wiping the single tear away.

"Y-Yes, everything's fine. Do you want me to walk you home? It could be dangerous with all the recent ghoul activity."

Kaneki was right about the ghouls, he could smell them more than he could last night. It was likely because of Aogiri's actions and that was something he didn't want (F/N) to find out. Of course, he could just eat any ghoul that would try to harm her, but he was afraid that if she ever did find out what he really was, she would never want to see him again and that would hurt him just as much as hiding from Hide.

"That would be great, thank you Ken." (F/N) gave him a smile and felt around his shoulders to find his arm in order to cling to it. After wrapping her arm around his, they began to walk down the path to her home. She buried her face into his arm and breathed in his scent, closing her dull eyes slowly as he guided her.

' _Not only are other ghouls about, but I do smell the smallest whiff of Ayato. Was he spying on me?'_ The white-haired ghoul didn't want anyone at Aogiri to know about (F/N) because if he brought her amongst them, he was sure that they would try to eat her. He felt that seeing her every night would ensure her safety since ghouls didn't usually attack in the daylight in fear of the CCG. There was also the chance of them running into her and taking her away but wouldn't get much out of her simply because she didn't even know that he was the Eyepatch Ghoul they were trying to hunt down. Every night was a risk to him but he didn't care as long as he was able to see and protect (F/N), but one day he had to tell her that he was a ghoul and that was something he was dreading.

(F/N) nearly fell asleep holding onto her friend's arm due to his alluring scent, which caused him to ask and carry her the rest of the way home. Of course she felt embarrassed in him asking but he didn't seem to mind at all since she could sense his small smile. His aura was much calmer than it was last night and it seemed to have an effect on her as well, making her more lethargic than she was before.

It wasn't long before he reached her dwelling, her scent was practically radiating off the house and that drove him mad. However he was thankful that he feasted before bringing her home, otherwise he might have bit into her then and there.  
Kaneki gently shook (F/N) awake so she could unlock the door and head inside. When she opened her dazzling, but pale (E/C) eyes, she seemed to blankly stare up at him before yawning.

"Are we there Kaneki-kun?"

"Yes, would you like me to take you inside?" Kaneki didn't really plan on going into her home, but if it was more time to spend with her he didn't mind doing it.

"That would be appreciated..." (F/N) tiredly replied to Kaneki and reached into her pocket to find the key to unlock the door.

After she unlocked the door and opened it, while still in Kaneki's arms, they walked inside before he closed the door with his foot. He inhaled her scent around him as he carried her up the stairs, asking her which door lead to her room. (F/N) showed him the door and he managed to open it without dropping her which made her wonder how he was so strong but skinny.

Kaneki gently laid (F/N) on her bed and pulled the covers over her, petting her soft (H/C) hair since she had quickly fallen back to sleep. He stared at her for a few moments before giving her forehead a kiss and left her house. Since he didn't want to leave her with an unlocked house he used the key she had to lock the door and slid it back under the door to make sure no one would get in. The ghoul hated to leave but he needed to get back to Aogiri Tree before anyone got suspicious of him, especially that damned Ayato.

 _'That brat has no right to be involved in my affairs...but I cannot kill him, so I will have to deal with him some other way.'_ Kaneki contemplated on what he should do to keep Ayato off his back and out of his business.

Ayato was frustrated that he almost had a delicious meal, but had to resort to a mediocre one instead. The teen wanted to sink his teeth into the girl that Kaneki found and was apparently seeing which made his stomach turn in disgust. True, ghouls could develop feelings for humans, but the mere thought of it made Ayato sick. Kaneki was developing a bond for this girl and it was not making sense to the purple-haired ghoul. If he were the one in Eyepatch's shoes, then he would have kidnapped the girl and kept her as a slave or pet, ghouls did that quite often so it wasn't uncommon.

' _When I get my hands on her, I'll keep her all to myself, I don't care what that shitty Eyepatch says. He doesn't know it yet but one day that girl will belong to me, not him!'  
_ He had watched the very ghoul he disliked leave the human's residence as he gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned to leave in haste, his ukaku carrying him back toward headquarters.

It didn't take Kaneki long to get back to headquarters and since it was later than midnight, most of the members were either hunting or making plans for the raid next week. Of course, they knew he was the reason for moving it because he and the Black Rabbit generally quarreled quite often. This time, he made sure to get rid of any evidence that he had been around (F/N) for the sole sake of not wanting Ayato or the others to find out.  
He made his way to his sleeping quarters and plopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression before digging his nails into the mattress.

 _'I will protect her, no matter the cost...even if it's my life, I want her to keep living and have a happy life.'_

 **I apologize if I made Ayato-kun a bit yandere there, I'm trying to make sure his personality will fit with the story. If you have any ideas for the story feel free to let me know, I'm open to lots of options so don't be shy! :) Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally able to update this for you guys! Anyways, as usual, I do not own the amazing series Tokyo Ghoul or you.**

Chapter 5: A Ghoul's Misconceptions

(F/N) had been seeing Kaneki for a few days and it never once occurred to her that he might not be human. She actually found his presence to be relaxing and felt safer in his arms. However, recently he started to act a bit clingy but she wasn't sure why. She also began to notice that he stayed longer at her house each time he walked her home.

' _He's only looking out for me like good friends do_.'

Kaneki realized that the day of the CCG raid was getting closer so he decided to spend more time with (F/N) before then. With him around, it seemed other ghouls were too cowardly to face him. Little did he realize that he was in for a rude awakening in the coming days, both for him and (F/N). So the night before the raid he stayed the entire night at (F/N)'s house, not caring what Ayato or the others would say when he returned the next day. He liked to watch (F/N), it made him feel relaxed as he stroked the strand of hair covering one of her cheeks as she slept. However, with him being half-ghoul he managed to retain some of his human qualities, which was something he was glad to have. He smiled a little at her cute sleeping face and gave her forehead a kiss before climbing out her window. Kaneki gave her one last glance and closed the window behind him before finding his way back to Aogiri Tree's HQ.

 _The night of the CCG raid..._

The Aogiri Tree members were preparing to take a huge hit on the CCG headquarters in order to free ghouls being held there and figuring out just what the humans were doing in there. Kaneki still wasn't too keen on leaving (F/N) by herself but he told her to go straight home after she was finished with school for the day, promising to come see her the next night. He was quite relieved that she didn't press him for information and simply agreed to what he asked of her. To Kaneki, (F/N) was worth more than his allies and possibly everyone at Aniteku, except Hide and Touka of course.

Ayato, on the other hand, was still agitated at the fact that he was unable to lay a single finger on the human girl Kaneki was seeing. He swore that after the raid was over he was going straight to that house and claiming her before Eyepatch.

' _I won't let that damned Eyepatch beat me.'_

However none of them were prepared for what was going to happen that night...

 _The next night with (F/N)_

' _I understand that Kaneki-kun wanted me to hurry on home after school but Hide invited me to coffee...what else was I supposed to do? He's too much of a nice guy to turn down.'_

(F/N) had disobeyed her friends wishes the night before and felt guilty over it, but figured she would have felt worse if she hurt Hide's feelings. She never really dealt with boys growing up so this was a huge dilemma for her.

' _I wonder where Kaneki-kun is now?'_

As soon as she thought that, she heard what sounded like a large gust of wind behind her. Her first thoughts were hoping it was Kaneki but quickly shook it off and started to walk faster in the hopes that the creature would leave her alone. (F/N) had gotten used to Kaneki's behaviorisms and this was definitely not like him since he usually let her know of his presence first.

' _I'm almost home, just gotta...'_

Before she could finish her thought she felt her body being effortlessly tossed onto the ground and the weight of someone holding her down. Whoever this was was not Kaneki, that much she knew. She started to shake beneath this strange person that violently approached her, not knowing what he'll do to her next.

Ayato chuckled to himself as he mercilessly picked the girl up and threw her down like she weighed next to nothing. This of course wasn't a problem due to his ghoul strength, which was something he was grateful for. After pinning her down to ensure she couldn't escape his grip he looked into her (E/C) eyes, only to find that they were glassy and dulled over as if she were...

' _Blind?'_

The teen watched the trembling human below him stare blankly up at him, seeming as though she were studying him, only without being able to see him. Ayato did want to taste this girl, but something in his body held him back from doing so. He didn't like this feeling at all as he clenched his jaw in anger, which caused him to growl.

(F/N) gulped quietly at the sound of a growl coming from her attacker, causing a slight whimper to escape her throat. After what seemed like forever she finally gained enough confidence to say something.

"W-Who are...you?"

All Black Rabbit did for her answer was huff angrily, muttering under his breath as he got up off the girl and dusting himself off before deciding to answer the girls question properly.

"Well I'm not that damned Kaneki if that's what you're wondering, GIRL. I go by Black Rabbit, don't forget it human, for I will be back...sooner than you think."

(F/N) felt the weight atop her vanish as she slowly sat up, blindly looking in the direction she thought the masculine voice was located. True she was frightened over what just happened but she couldn't help but notice the hesitation in the boy's actions and words. Or at least, she assumed the person was a boy since they were able to toss her around like a sack of rice. After hearing a large whoosh she slowly stood up and leaned against the nearest wall she could feel for. She definitely preferred Kaneki's company over that mysterious boys.

"I think it's best that I not tell Kaneki-kun of this encounter, I might worry him more than I usually do."

(F/N) decided to keep this from her friend as she went into her house and locked it, doing her usual routine before going to bed.

 _Meanwhile at Aogiri_ HQ...

Ayato slammed his fist against a wall angrily, cursing to himself quietly before giving the wall a decent pummeling. He was pissed at himself for letting such a decadent specimen slip between his fingers.

"I was so close! If only I hadn't have been so soft...next time I won't be so nice, you lucked out this time, human."

He continued to curse to himself until he tuckered himself out and decided to hit the sack.

 _With Kaneki..._

' _DAMN IT! DAMN IT! JUST STOP ALREADY!'_

Kaneki was struggling to control his newfound kakuju abilities, which appeared to cause him a lot of discomfort and pain. He didn't want this to begin with, but he wanted to be strong enough to protect everyone he loved and cared for. His mind wondered to (F/N), which seemed to have put an eerie grin on his face.

' _Yes...I need to protect her, she's mine and only mine. I won't let anyone or anything take her away from me...'_

 **Whew! Another chapter done, and with a twist! What do you think will happen next? Hopefully I'll have the next one posted up soon. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if the last chapter ended a bit confusing or if it lacked, I'm attempting to put certain things in specific chapters in order to keep it interesting for you guys. Even though I wish I did, I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or reader-chan. :)**

Chapter 6: A Ghoul Investigator and An Author

There was a lot of commotion going on around the 20th Ward since the raid on the CCG the night before which seemed to cause a lot of panic and hysteria. However for (F/N) the news didn't seem to reach her...until the following morning. She had gotten up without the single thought of anything bad happening to her friend so she proceeded to do her usual morning schedule before school. After getting her things ready her head perked up at the sound of knocking at her front door, secretly hoping it was her friend Kaneki. The knocking intensified before she could answer the door so she shouted that she would be right there.

' _Geez such impatience!'_

(F/N) quietly muttered to herself as she felt around for the doorknob and opened the door once she found it.

"Hello? Can I help you with anything?"

"Ma'am, I'm with the CCG. And I regret to inform you of your parents' death...they died last night in the raid, so I'm here to retrieve you and relocate you to a safer place. That is what they wanted for you so please stay calm and hear the rest out."

It seemed as though everything came crashing down on (F/N), she didn't know what to say to the investigator as he continued to speak.

"I know this will be difficult for you, but from here on out your parents last request was that you stay with Rank 1 Investigator Arima Kishou. You will no longer be going to school, instead, you will be homeschooled at your new residence. Do you understand?"

All she could do was nod and blankly stare at where she assumed the man to be standing outside her door. (F/N) was struggling with the fact that she would no longer be living the life of a normal student that she yearned for, but would feel trapped in a bubble world instead. This also meant that she would likely never meet her friend Kaneki ever again or Hide for that matter. Although the (H/C) girl was glad she would live with someone she grew up around, the man still gave her chills due to his intimidating aura that he emanated.

"We'll have some movers come and pack the rest of your things so that way you won't have to do it yourself. Now, come with me and I'll escort you to where Arima-san will pick you up."

(F/N) didn't want to leave her home, but knowing that she had no choice so reluctantly got her things and went with the investigator. For some reason, his aura gave off a hint of anger and sympathy, which caused her to turn and look up at where she figured his face might be.

"S-Sir, I never did ask your name...but it's alright if you don't want to tell me."

"It's not a problem, the name's Amon Koutaru. I briefly worked with your parents on a case several months back, so there's no need to be afraid of me."

The male looked down at the blind teen beside him, feeling deep empathy for what happened last night and many years ago to her eyesight. He walked the girl to the closest bookstore that Arima specified to drop her off at since that would be the easiest spot to pick her up.

"I'm afraid this is where we part Miss (L/N), Arima-san will arrive shortly so be sure to stay at this store, alright? It was nice meeting you."

The girl gave Amon a slight nod before heading into the store, adhering to what he ordered. He sighed softly and turned to head back to HQ to sort things out between him and Akira.

 _'I just wish there was someway to make her life better and easier...she doesn't deserve this kind of life, she's too young to have to deal with this.'_

In order to keep her mind off what happened earlier, she delved into the plethora of books that she was able to read until Arima came to get her. (F/N) was oblivious to notice the large crowd that had lined up for a book signing until she heard the large commotion it made.

 _'It must be nice to be able to read with your eyes and not your fingers...'_

It wasn't until she heard a young girl say 'Kaneki Ken' that (F/N) turned and looked in the direction of the voice. Her attention automatically caught as she walked toward where she thought the young girl might be.

' _She may know something about Kaneki-kun.'_

Sen Takatsuki signed the book that the little girl named Hinami before smiling and kicking her feet beneath the desk she was sitting at, knowing exactly who the book was for. She waved goodbye to her and stood up, ending up looking at a girl that stood beside the desk. Although signing was now over, her scent seemed to interest her.

"Ah, who might you be? Do you also want me to sign a book, miss?"

"N-No, I was actually going to ask that little girl if she knew about my friend Kaneki."

 _'So she knows him too? This must be the blind girl who's scent I got a whiff of last night...she smells amazing.'_ Sen mentally grinned to herself and gave the teen an actual smile.

"Well, if you must know, I may actually know him. If you meet me here tomorrow I might be able to take you to him."

The (F/N) girl seemed overjoyed at the words spoken to her as she introduced herself before bidding farewell, making sure that the unsuspecting female would hold to her word.

"Thank you! I promise to be here tomorrow Miss Takatsuki!"

After saying goodbye to Sen, (F/N) made her way outside to see if the investigator was waiting on her. She had learned from experience that the male would patiently wait for her so once she stepped outside she was met with a tall figure which seemed to be holding a suitcase. Knowing it was him from his aura, (F/N) stood a ways back and bowed to him.

"Arima-san, sorry to keep you waiting. There was an interesting book I found and I couldn't resist."

Arima did nothing but grunt as he held his arm out for the girl to take so he could guide her. Even though he seemed emotionless, he actually cared about (F/N) since she was a little girl. To him, she was like an adopted daughter and he saw her as such since her parents worked closely with him. That was the exact reason they chose him because they knew she would be safe under his protection and the both Arima and (F/N) knew that.

"U-Um, Arima-san...I want to come back to the store tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

(F/N) was hesitant to ask since she was intimidated by him, even as a young child. However he was softer than he let on to be and that gave her a glimmer of hope as she crossed her fingers.

"...As long as you be back before dark...I don't want another ghoul incident, (F/N)-chan."

"Thank you Arima-san! I promise I will, I won't let you down."

The pair walked on to Arima's residence as a certain blonde observed from a distance, continuing to ride his bike to his original destination.

 _'Where are you, Kaneki-kun?'_

At Aogiri Tree HQ...

"S-She is...? She's safe?"

"Yes, I will be bringing her here tomorrow for you. Is that what you want Kaneki?"

"Please Eto...I can't be without her."

Kaneki was relieved to know that the girl he cared for deeply was indeed alive and well, considering he ransacked her house an hour prior. He seemed to be able to better control his kakuja urges but still struggled with his conflicting desires.

"Very well, I promise no harm will come to her."

Eto left the half-ghoul to his own devices and giggled softly down the hallway, a wide grin spread across her banadaged face.

The white-haired ghoul moaned in pain as he turned to look outside his window with a tired expression, (F/N) invading his thoughts.

"If only things were different...if (F/N) wasn't blind, she'd be happier...but what if she were like me? Would she be able to see again?"

Kaneki placed his hand on his chin, knowing he'll have to talk to Tatara about a possible surgery for (F/N).

Ayato had been listening in on the conversation between the half-breeds and was not expecting the One-Eyed Owl to gladly bring in the very human he was after. However this also meant that he had to compete with the Eyepatch Ghoul, causing him to growl and mutter angrily to himself. He hated sharing property but if it meant being able to smell and taste her everyday he didn't seem to mind.

 **BOOM! How was that? Hope you guys aren't too confused, I'll try to update more for the story to make more sense. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize if it's been a while you guys, midterms are no fun in college. I've also been a little depressed the past couple of days due to school and family life back home so I hope I don't disappoint anyone with the lack of updating. Dx I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or you so enjoy.**

Chapter 7: A Ghoul's False Hope

After moving in with Arima the previous night, (F/N) was hoping that this would turn out to be a better life than with her now deceased parents. The Ghoul Investigator was lenient with the teen due to the fact that he helped raise her throughout her childhood so it was no surprise that he was charged with the task to see that she got the love and attention she needed. (F/N) saw the older male as both a caretaker and mentor, simply because he was a bit of a mother hen when it came to her.

Once she finished getting ready the next morning she headed downstairs to where she had sensed Arima's presence in the kitchen, his overwhelming aura putting her in a state of relaxation.

"Okay, Arima-san, I'm heading out to the bookstore."

(F/N) picked up the smell of French toast and waffles, which made her mouth water and, in turn, caused her to snag a few pieces of the French toast.

"Just be sure to be back before dark...and take this walking stick with you, I had it specially crafted for you in case a ghoul tried anything funny in broad daylight. It's made of pure quinque so it should give you some protection. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call the CCG HQ."

"Mmm, thanks Arima-san! I'll see you later!"

The (H/C) teen gently took the stick from the male's hands and headed out the door, a big grin etched across her face. She had promised the author she met yesterday that she would met her at the same bookstore they ran into each other at. (F/N) couldn't wait to reunite with her friend Kaneki after not seeing him for about half a week so she was hurrying down the street with the walking stick Arima gave her.

Sen (Eto) was patiently waiting for the girl to meet her and take her to Kaneki like she promised. The author grinned as she thought back to what had happened last night, her sights set on the new 'experiment' that Tatara had in mind. She had overheard the white-haired half-ghouls conversation with said ghoul a few hours ago and wondered if the human he desired would actually survive the surgery, or even want it for that matter.

 _'Whatever Kaneki's wishes are is of no concern to me, but I don't mind bringing her to him every now and then...seems exhilarating.'_

"Miss Takatsuki! I'm here!"

(F/N) was able to sense the author's odd aura just by walking up to the store so she had no problems finding Sen.

"Ahhhh, good timing Miss (L/N), I was about to start worrying that you wouldn't show. Good thing I'm a very patient person! So are you ready?"

After the (H/C) girl nodded, the pair started heading down the block, unbeknownst to (F/N) of the plans that Sen had in store for her. The messy, green(ish?)-haired girl led the blind teen down an alley.

Panic started to rise in (F/N)'s chest, a sense of dread starting to overwhelm her.

"Ummm, Miss Takatsuki, are we lost? I can't hear or sense other people around..."

"Don't worry your sweet little head, I'm just taking a little 'detour' is all, please don't be frightened. Some of my colleagues will get us there faster, that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine, as long as I'm back home before dark."

It was a good thing that (F/N) was blind, otherwise this wouldn't work for Eto. She had a few members from Aogiri assist her in bringing the blind girl to headquarters since that was the easier option for her. They had managed to get across the wards without being seen or detected by any humans or doves so there wasn't any problems with transporting the teen.

Ayato had been pacing in his room nonstop since last night, the thought of (F/N) being at HQ if only for a short while was getting him both riled up and irritated. He was glad that she was being brought there but angry because Eto decided to do it without telling anyone, not even Noro or Tatara. But he had a feeling that neither of the two would have opposed her or agreed with her.

' _Those two are usually neutral when it comes to Eto, I can kinda see why. That bitch is crazy and I definitely don't want to face her in a brawl.'_

His nose instantly picked up the girl's scent and followed it in the hopes of it actually being her. His suspicions were proven correct when he approached the door that led down the hallway to the different rooms.

"Now remember, no poking around anywhere or bothering anyone but Kaneki, alright? I've already told everyone else to leave you be so you should have no problems running into anyone or finding him."

(F/N) nodded as she headed in the direction Sen had told her to go in order to find Kaneki's room. She headed down what seemed like an ominous corridor that went on for a while without any thoughts of anyone bumping into her.

"Well look what the owl dragged in, a mouse."

She recognized that voice, barely, but looked in the direction of it.

 _'I-It's that boy from the other night...but why is he here?'_

"L-Leave me alone Mr. Rabbit, Miss Sen said no one is allowed to touch me except her and Kaneki-kun..."

The (H/C) girl could sense the boy getting closer to her in a silent manner and his aura radiated with anger and a hint of affection, but very faint.

"I don't care what that hoot said, shut up human. You may be here to see Eyepatch but right now the Black Rabbit is all you should worry about right now."

He slammed his fist above her head and pinned her against the wall, glaring at her with his kakugan even though she couldn't see them with her blind (E/C) eyes.

(F/N) felt trapped by this boy and was intimidated by his aura, her walking stick shaking in her hand.

"Even though I can't taste you right now your smell is driving my crazy. It's making my mouth water, but I can't seem to bring myself to bite you right now. You're such a tasty-smelling morsel and seeing you helpless like this makes me all the more excited."

' _Taste? Bite? Is this boy a ghoul?'_

She then remembered that her stick would be able to counter him at least a little so she slowly lifted it and struck his leg. At first she heard a chuckle, then it developed into a screech of pain.

"Damn it! The hell is up with the fucking stick of yours?!"

The purple-haired ghoul cursed and backed off the girl, coming to the conclusion that her walking 'cane' was crafted from qunique steel.

 _'Those damned doves must've given her that thing! Shit this hurts so bad, I'll be lucky if Tatara can fix me up.'_

"This isn't the last you'll see of me, girl...I swear it. Next time I'll snap that damn thing like a twig!"

(F/N) could sense the ghoul's aura limp away slowly before she continued her trek down the hall to find her friend's room. After remembering Sen's instructions, the teen was able to locate his room. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door, completely oblivious to what was going on with her friend Kaneki.

Kaneki turned to look over at the open door, his uncovered eye widening as the scent of the very girl he cared for so much. He managed to retract his kakuja and kagune before greeting her.

"(F-F/N)...it's you, long time no see, huh?"

"Hello Kaneki-kun, its great to see you again."

Something was off about Kaneki, she could sense a change in his aura that made her feel a bit uneasy but shrugged the feeling off as she walked up to him by following the sound of his voice. She could feel her friend bring her into a tight hug when she got close enough to him, his hand began to stroke her hair.

"I missed you so much, (F/N)-chan..."

"I missed you too, Kaneki-kun."

The two sat next to each other on his bed after the long hug, the smell of coffee beans seemed to waft off him as if he had made himself some coffee earlier. And his alluring smell never changed from when she first met him in the alley.

"(F/N)-chan...If I tell you something, will you promise not to hate me and tell me about what happened your eyesight before I do?"

(F/N) was taken aback by the question, no one ever asked about how she went blind so it came as a big shock to her. If he was going to tell her a secret, she might as well hold to his word.

"W-Well you see...I wasn't born blind like many people think. My-My eyesight was taken from me when I was about 8 years old...I was attacked by a ghoul..."

Kaneki's eyes widened at her confession, which also caused his fists to clench up.

"When I was playing in the park there weren't any other children there, so my parents watched from afar. It was getting late, so I didn't realize what struck me until I heard, 'What pretty eyes you have, dear. Mind if I take them?!' And since that day I've never been able to see...after the incident, I was rushed to the hospital and had an RC cell transfusion in an attempt to save my eyesight. Unfortunately, it was only able to bring a little color back into my eyes..."

Tears started to well up in her eyes before they slid down her cheeks, but a cool hand reached up to wipe them before they fell.

"I-I see...I'm so sorry (F/N)-chan...now I must confess what I promised..."

The white-haired ghoul pulled the teen close and embraced her tightly, hesitant to speak. After what seemed like forever he finally managed to croak out in a soft voice.

"I-I'm...I'm a half-ghoul..."

 **Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap! I felt the need to at least try and write a longer chappie for you guys since I made you wait for so long. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I've been sick off and on not to mention college and stuff. I will not be updating this weekend since I'll be attending a con on Friday and Saturday. :P So to make it up to you guys for being patient, I will be updating at least a chapter a day until Thursday. Without further ado, allons-y!**

Chapter 8: A Ghoul and A Girl

Kaneki held his breath as he looked at (Y/N)'s expressionless face, anticipating for her to become afraid of him and wishing never to see him again. However, he didn't expect for her to pull him into a tight hug, which left him puzzled.

' _If her story is true, then why isn't she scared?'_

"I-It's okay, Kaneki-kun, I'm not afraid...in fact, I don't mind that you're a ghoul."

Even though (Y/N) was a tad intimidated, she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of her friend. The teen could feel the white-haired ghouls arms wrap around her and embrace her as if this were the last time he'll ever see her again. Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell that he was both happy and relieved.

"Oh (Y/N)-chan, you have no idea how excited I am to hear those words...after all this time I thought you would hate me for being a ghoul, especially now that you've told me about your experience with them. But I haven't told you the entire truth yet...I wasn't always like this, and it's time you know the rest of my story."

Kaneki explained to the girl in his arms about what he was like before he met this girl named Rize, who turned out to be a ghoul, and how she tried to eat him after their date. He talked about how he had to have surgery after being attacked by Rize and the fact that the doctor had transplanted her organs into him since she was already dead from being crushed under steel beams that had been suspiciously dropped on her. After a few moments hesitation, Kaneki finished explaining by talking about how Anteiku took him in and taught him about being a ghoul before he was tortured a couple months later. His shoulder felt wet from (Y/N)'s tears trickling down her cheeks onto his clothes.

"Kaneki-kun...I'm so sorry...That's...That's so awful...You didn't deserve any of that..."

The (H/C) girl couldn't help but cry as Kaneki told her his story of becoming a ghoul and everything he had been through up to this point in his life. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her to stay with him, but she knew if she didn't return to her caretaker, a.k.a. The Shinigami of the CCG, then Arima would hunt her down and possibly exterminate Kaneki in the process. She didn't want her friend to suffer anymore than he had to so she brought herself to entice him to relax his grip on her by tenderly stroking his back.

"It's alright (F/N)-chan, I'm just glad I met you when I did...you make me feel human again."

"Kaneki-kun...I hate saying this but...I have to return to my caretaker's house, if I don't then he'll come looking for me."

' _Caretaker? HE? Just who is (F/N) talking about? She doesn't need anyone but me to take care of her! Protect her...yes, I need to protect my sweet (F/N)-chan. Wait...what am I thinking?!'_

"B-But (F/N)-chan...don't you want to stay with me? I've even made arrangements to possibly heal your eyes..."

' _Wait...Kaneki wants to heal my eyes? But...I'm happy with the way I am, although...it would be nice to see again...'_

"I'm sorry Kaneki...I have to or else...you might get hurt or worse, killed..."

Before Kaneki could have another say in the conversation, Naki had clumsily stumbled into the room without knocking first. He was in tears like he usually was and muttered softly about something related to his 'big brother' before looking at the pair.

"Ah! K-Kaneki! S-so sorry...but errr, Eto asked me to bring ohhh uhhhh...your female friend to her."

The white-haired ghoul stroked (Y/N)'s hair protectively at first but relaxed once he realized it was only the sobbing mess known as Naki, who he came to know as Yamori's 'younger brother'.

"Ah, Naki-san, I was just about to say my goodbyes."

Kaneki reluctantly released the girl in his arms and let her stand up off the bed, refraining from making her stay like he wanted and spoke his farewell to (Y/N).

"Kaneki-kun...I'll try to come see you again, ok? I'll miss you..."

(Y/N) gave the half-ghoul a kiss on his forehead before grabbing her cane and making her way to the door by memory. She nodded to where she thought the person named Naki was standing.

"Ehhhh? Ok let's go miss, just stay close to me."

As the two made their way down the hall, Naki's cries had ceased to soft sniffling, which caused (Y/N) to turn and look at him in concern.

"Um, Naki-san? May I ask why you cry?"

"OH! It's because I lost my big bro...Y-Yamori, I miss him so much!"

The blonde ghoul started to cry again, so the (H/C) teen placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She now had the feeling that everyone here was a ghoul so she felt the need to try and befriend a few of them, Naki being a start.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you have Kaneki-kun, right?"

"Ehh? I guess so...he's a great guy! He helped me spell big bro's name!"

"That's good to hear, oh, and thank you for escorting me."

Naki then looked at the girl with utter confusion and a bit of curiosity. He knew that she was a human, but he wasn't allowed to harm her or harm would come to him. His mouth started to water at the mere scent of her, but Naki managed to keep his hunger at bay for his own safety rather than hers. However, he was so confused as to why she was being nice to him even though he was a ghoul. The ghoul just ignored that and kept walking her down the hall to where Eto told him to meet her.

 **With Ayato**

"Damn that bitch! This hurts like hell! Tatara can't you be more gentle?!"

The purple-haired ghoul glared at the taller, white-haired one as he was being patched up in a rough and uncaring manner.

"I'm no doctor but at least be grateful I'm even doing this, I could let you suffer with that wound. So it was that human that Kaneki's interested in that gave this to you?"

"Yeah, but the next time I see her I'll return the favor by biting into her delicious flesh...why do I find myself hating but liking this girl?"

Tatara kept quiet as the younger ghoul muttered on about the girl, becoming quite intrigued by Ayato's description of her. Of course, he was a bit shocked when Kaneki had come to him about a surgery for this girl in an attempt to heal her eyesight. Eto on the other hand had told him about the project that involved turning humans into ghouls so he figured that the girl was just another test subject after the other white-haired ghoul had come begging to him. His red eyes observed Ayato's patched up leg before turning to clean his workstation.

"I'm done, you can go now."

All the older ghoul heard was a scoff before the younger stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Hmmm, (Y/N), huh? Why on earth is Kaneki wanting to help a blind human? And Eto, what's her plans for the human after the surgery?"

Tatara was left to his thoughts as he cleaned his medical utensils that would soon be used for (Y/N)'s surgery to become a ghoul like Kaneki, using extra care in putting them away before staring at the operating table across the room.

"The big question is, does the girl want this surgery to be done?"

 **How was that guys? I thought I'd add a little Naki and Tatara since we don't see them much, leave your comments and I'll write another chapter for you tomorrow. Peace out!**


End file.
